51st Century Pheromones
by Marzi
Summary: When the team begins to act strangely around Jack, Ianto has to make his claim known.


51st Century Pheromones

It started with Tosh.

Jack had been leaning over her, asking about some unusual readings the Rift was giving them. Having him hover over her was not uncommon in itself, but the feeling the young woman was getting from it certainly was. Jack always had a certain.. pleasantness about him, but after years of working with him Tosh had learned to push it to the back of her mind.

At the moment it was proving very difficult to do that, especially when he kept brushing against her when he pointed at different readings the screen was showing.

Before either of them knew it, Tosh was out of her chair, holding Jack Harkness close and doing a good job of sticking her tongue down his throat. It lasted for just a moment, for Jack was very quickly pulled away and the technician was left with a rather irate looking Welshman.

She hadn't meant to, honest.

Decaf was horrible and made her jittery.

Gwen, like any other member of the human race, found Jack attractive. When she had first joined Torchwood she had, admittedly, allowed her imagination to go a little wild. Then she got more used to his flirtatious nature and attempted to squash out the fantasies and concentrate more on Rhys. Her attempts at removing the daydreams from her life failed spectacularly. At least once a week she would stare after her boss with a slightly lustful expression.

For some reason though, she was beginning to have great difficulty in keeping this thoughts to once weekly, and she'd really been trying to cut back.

One day, standing with Jack in the conference room, waiting for the others to arrive, a scenario melted out of her head and into real life. Suddenly Gwen had Jack flat on his back on the table, ripping open his shirt and scattering buttons in attempt to get to his bare torso.

She had absolutely dreaded crossing paths with Ianto after that incident. For days Gwen lived with a horrible feeling of impending doom and terror. When the covert glances and odd mutterings of the youngest team member made her absolutely believe something dreadful was coming her way that she had trouble sleeping, it all stopped.

Ianto, it turned out, was very good at mind games.

Owen had taken to avoiding Jack as much as he could and shuffling around the Hub awkwardly. The rest of the team decided to ignore the implications of his actions and why he always carried his lab coat around and never actually wore it.

Eventually though, someone had to draw full attention to the odd happenings.

So, one day when he headed into his office, Jack found his entire team congregated and shuffling around like a bunch of awkward teenagers.

"Ok.. who wants to tell me what's going on?" He headed over to his desk hesitantly.

Toshiko and Gwen blushed when he walked by, and Owen gritted his teeth.

Ianto, who didn't seem the least bit affected by his boss's presence, merely said, "I think you know better than us, sir."

Jack frowned, studying the appearance of all those in the office with him. It didn't take him long to notice the slightly dilated eyes and flush to their cheeks. Not to mention the intention behind their looks when he studied them individually, Owen actually made a whimpering sound which caused everyone to stare at him a moment. "Shit," the Captain finally said, sinking into his chair.

Ianto quirked an eyebrow. "Sir?"

"What's the date?"

"The-?" The archivist's lips pursed as he tried to hold back his smile. Then, quite suddenly to the shock of the whole room, burst into laughter. It was quite a full belied loud laugh from someone so slim, and the spontaneity of it caught them all off guard to begin with.

Owen, medical mind that he had, fit the pieces together. "What.. _Fucking_ Jack Harkness!" He snarled. "You're in heat?!"

The girl's eyes widened in shock. Ianto's laughter had subsided into strange little giggles.

Jack folded his hands on top of his desk. "Yup. Delightful time of year back home.. why, I recall-"

"Wait a minute," Tosh cut in. "Why hasn't this happened before?"

He fiddled with a pen on his desk.

"Ya," Owen kept going. "And why isn't tea-boy trying to hop down your pants more than usual?"

They were all valid questions, so Jack decided to answer them. "Because of him." His eyes stayed down, gaze not meeting Ianto's. "When I'm.. _with_ someone for an extended period of time, like most humans, my mind releases chemical bonding agents. Without them my chemistry stays normal. With them.."

"That still doesn't explain why he's not affected." The doctor snarled, highly irritated at being in his current position in the first place.

Jack's eyes finally snapped over to lock onto Ianto's. "He's been around me enough to build up a.. tolerance."

"Like a drug tolerance?" Ianto sighed theatrically, a tiny smile playing on his face "You know sir, drugs normally have warning labels."

Jack grinned. "I like it better without."

* * *

A/N Because the idea of Jack making his entire team hot and bothered is too amusing to put down. Hope you all enjoyed.. I'm not too sure on how well I did getting the characters to act at least how they might act in that situation.. you know.. IC xD (I'm really tired, ignore the incomprehensibleness of this)


End file.
